1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and, in particular, to an active matrix LCD apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the more progress of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, LCD apparatuses have been widely applied to various information products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, or tablet computers.
A conventional LCD apparatus mainly includes an LCD panel, which includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT and CF substrates. Besides, the LCD apparatus further includes a backlight module, which is disposed on a side of the TFT substrate facing away from the CF substrate. The TFT substrate includes a transparent substrate and a TFT layer disposed on a side of the transparent substrate. Besides, the CF substrate is disposed opposite to the TFT substrate. An interval between the TFT and CF substrates is kept by spacers.
However, when the LCD apparatus is pressed by an external force, the interval between the TFT and CF substrates will be reduced, and meanwhile, the relative movement between the spacers and the TFT substrate may occur. Accordingly, the TFT substrate may be rubbed and damaged, and thus the LCD apparatus will be subjected to a light leakage problem.